New Kids on the Block
by Daniel Reagan
Summary: These two are nothing but trouble but can Danny handle them or has he met his match
1. Chapter 1

Danny came out of this diner from being undercover on a case he saw these two kids in this an abandoned store.

"Hey kids" Danny said.

The kids looked and bolted and Danny took off after them he finally caught them.

He grabbed there shoulder and said "why did you run" and they said "they had a bad relate ship with cops after there dad died".

"What are your names," Danny said. The boy said "my name is Vincent Carter Cruz J.R. and my sisters name is Veronica Victoira Cruz".

"Are you guys Vinny's kids," Danny asked.

They said "yeah we are twin are birth date is January 1, 1998 are mom died giving birth to us and dad died when we were nine".

They said "they lived in a foster home but the foster parents don't do anything and they would not want to go back if they didn't have to".

So Danny took them to a kids center for the night and told them he would be back in the morning.

A few weeks later Linda looks at Danny and says she wants to adopt the twins they started the paper work and told the kids they are getting adopted.

Over the next few weeks they get the kids room done they got bunk beds for them they got Veronica a blue and red bed spread.

They got little Vinny a special detective shield bed spread that had his dad's shield number 59910 and they got two detectives sheild with the number 59910 on them that the twins wear around their neck.

A month later Danny got them from the kid center and take them home he came home and said "the papers cleared" and Linda said "when do we get the kids" and Danny said "we get them now and pointed to the door were the came in".

Linda told them to set there bags down and sit down Linda called out to the boys who came running out and stopped dead in there tracks to see two 5 feet 5 inch girl and boy standing at the door with detective sheilds on.

Linda heard the boys come out and told them to meet there new brother and sister the boys didn't say anything until Jack said "are you guys cops".

The twins look at each other and start to laugh they said "no why" and Sean said "because you have detective shields on".

"These are are dads shields the department gave them to us when are dad died" Vinny said. Sean asked "how did he die".

"He died in the line of duty in officer Jamison Reagan's arms" Veronica said.

"Boys take little Vinny an Veronica's stuff up to their room" Danny said.

Jack went and picked up Little Vinny's stuff and couldn't move it.

Jack said "what's in here an elephant" "no" Vinny said "just my weights I like to work out".

The twins unpacked and went to bed at like 8:30 and were up at like 5:00 so they could workout together.

They got back to the house at 6:30 got ready to go to church. Little Vinny had a suit and tie on and Veronica had a dress on.

When they got to family dinner they were talking and Vinny always has shorts and a t-shirt on underneath his cloths they were playing basketball it was girls vs. boys no shirts so when Vinny took his shirt off everyone looked at him Veronica said "Vin look" and he looked up and everyone was looking at his abs.

He looked at his sister and said "what did I do" and she said "all you did was take off your shirt and then they didn't take there eyes off of you".

"Lets play the game" Vinny said and Danny said "I didn't know you were were so fit".

"Yeah we both get up at five to go work out and at six thirty we get back and get ready for school" Vinny said.


	2. Chapter 2

The twins got to school and had gym class first and they playing basketball and Vinny went to make a layup and got tripped and fell and broke his leg.

The school called Danny and Linda and said Veronica and Vinny are at the hospital waiting for them.

When Danny gets there Veronica is the only one that is there he asks what happened and Veronica breaks down and starts saying that it was her fault Vin got hurt.

Danny said "why do you think that".

Veronica said "because it should have been me because he didn't deserve it he was going to try out for the football, basketball, and baseball teams".

Here's the doctor alright let's go home so you can get to bed and rest that leg.

"Maybe I can talk to the coaches and see if I can get them to let you try out for the teams"Danny said.

"Okay thanks dad" Vin said.

"It's your sister you should be thanking because if she hadn't told me" Danny said.

"She always has my back since we could talk" Vin said.

"Well okay get some rest" said Danny said.

"Linda did you get the boys" Danny said.

"Yeah there in the backyard they want to play with Vin" Linda said.

"Well they can't he is on bed rest until the doctor says he good to walk around with his crutches" Danny said.

"But can the boys go up to see him" Linda said.

"Yeah but they need to be quite he might be asleep" Danny said.

"Okay I'll get them" Linda said.

"Boys come on in side" Linda said.

"Boys your brother can't come out and play catch he broke his leg so he's in bed but you can go talk to him just but very quite he might be asleep" said Danny.

"Okay" said Jack .

"Alright" said Sean.

"Vinny are you awake" Sean said.

"No but I am now" Vinny said.

"Sorry we'll come back later than" Jack said.

"No it's fine stay I'm awake now" Vinny said.

"How did you brake your leg" Sean asked.

"I was playing basketball and went to make a layup and got tripped and fell and broke it".

"But I don't know who tripped me" Vinny said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey you guys need to go he needs to rest" Veronica said.

"No they can stay I'm fine" Vinny said.

"No the boys need to go and let you rest you have a broken leg"Veronica said.

"GEE CAPTAIN OBVIOUS CAUSE I ALMOST FORGOT" Vinny yelled.

"YEAH WELL WHY DON'T JUST DROP DEAD VINCENT" Veronica yelled.

"VERONICA VICTORIA CRUZ-REAGAN YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH AND WHY DON'T YOU DROP DEAD BITCH" Vinny yelled.

"Vincent Carter Cruz-Reagan JR. and Veronica Victoria Cruz-Reagan you both are grounded for a month" Danny said.

"But that isn't fair" Vinny protested.

"It is totally fair Vincent you and Veronica are now grounded for five weeks" Danny said.

Later at dinner Vinny wasn't eating he looked to Danny and said "can I be excused".

"Yes" Danny said and Vinny got up and went upstairs.

Linda looked at Danny and then was going to go upstairs to talk to him but Danny said "let him go he's just upset".

"What is he upset about" Linda said "well he said some things he didn't mean to his sister" Danny said.

"Dad can I be excused" Veronica asked.

"Yes you may" Danny said and Veronica took off running for her room.

Linda and Danny went up right after her and stopped at the door.

"Vinny I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that you should drop dead" Veronica said "me either forgive me" Vinny said "yes" Veronica said.

Danny stepped in and said "Vincent you need to stay off that leg".

"Yes, sir I will stay off my leg" Vinny said.

"Alright Vincent bed and Veronica shower" Linda said.

"Yes, ma'am" Vinny and Veronica said.

Fifteen minutes later there bedroom door opened and Danny stood in the door why and watched his twin son and daughter fall fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Vinny and Veronica were up at five sitting in the living room talking when they heard a noise outside.

Vinny looks at Veronica and whispers "go get my bat" Veronica got his bat and gave it to him when the door opened and out of nowhere Vinny just looks at the preson and says "who are you".

The person says "I'm looking for Danny Reagan who are you".

"Well I asked you first" Vinny countered.

Meanwhile upstairs Danny heard a noise downstairs so he grabbed his off-duty weapon and went downstairs when he got downstairs he looked from Vinny and Veronica to the woman standing by the door.

Then he said "Vin give me the bat "Vinny did as told and gave him the bat he looked at the woman standing by the door and said "what are you doing here this early in the morning Baez".

Baez looked at him and said "we got a case lets go".

Danny looked at his watch and then at the twins and said "six thirty go get ready for school and get your brothers up to".

Baez looked at him and said "who are they" and Danny looked at her and said "those are my trouble making twins".

Baez said "I thought you had two boys" and Danny looked at her and said "I do but I just adopted the twins there names are Vincent and Veronica they are Vinny Cruz's kids and I've only had them a week and little Vinny already broke his leg".

"Last night him and his sister were at each other's throats fighting I almost put them in handcuffs for what they were saying to each other they are quite a handful for being twins everytime I turn around there in more trouble I would just love to put them in a towers to keep them out of trouble" Danny said.

The twins were on the stairs and heard everything he said.

Both of them were not happy with what he said they didn't think they were troublemakers.

They stood there and waited for him to call them down. Danny turned around and said "Jack, Sean, Vinny, and Veronica lets go chop chop".

Vinny and Veronica came down and kept quiet not to be weird.

They went to the kitchen and sat at the table and ate there cereal.

But Danny could tell something was up but he wasn't going to push.


	5. Chapter 5

After they finished eating all four kids were ready to go to school the four of them went to class then at lunch when the twins came out they happened to look down to the main office and saw a RMP car so they looked at each other and said "lets go look".

When they got to the main office and heard there names were being discussed and they looked in and saw Jamie and a woman standing at the desk saying he want to talk to Veronica and Vincent Reagan Jr. But they said he wasn't family so he couldn't see them.

But with the trouble making twins just around the corner they walked around the corner.

"Hey" Vinny said and Jamie whipped his head around and said "what are you doing up here".

Vinny said "we were coming back from lunch and we saw the car so we thought we would check it out".

"What are you doing here" Veronica said.

Jamie looked at here and said "I'm the one to grill you not the other way around" and Veronica put her hands up in defeat and "I give up I was just curious Uncle Jamie that's all". Then Eddie said "who are you guys".

Jamie said "these are my niece and nephew".

"My name is Vincent Carter Cruz-Reagan Jr. and my sister Veronica Victoria Cruz-Reagan" Vinny said.

And Eddie said "Jamie didn't you have a partner by the name of Cruz".

Jamie said "yeah that is there father he died in my arms and I met them at there fathers funeral and I felt bad so I tried to adopt them but I couldn't so I was really pissed that I couldn't have them".

Vinny said "sorry to interrupt but do we have to talk about it right now".

Jamie said "no buddy we don't have to talk about it".

Then Jamie got a call from Danny.

He answered it and said "hey Danny" and Danny said "are you getting the twins" and Jamie said "yes they are in front of me" and the twins said "hey dad".

Danny said "tell them I love them" Jamie said "that he told them" and they said "they love him too.

Why does Danny have Jamie picking up the twins


	6. Chapter 6

When Danny got off the phone with Jamie he looked at Baez and said "my oldest are safe with Jamie".

"Well now we have to figure out who is targeting them" Baez said as she looked at a shrine of pictures of the twins but one certain one got Danny's eye.

He started to get angry and Baez said "what's wrong" he pointed to a more recent photo and Danny said "that picture was taking this morning I can tell because Vinny has his cast on and Veronica has her hair up like that".

Danny looked at the room again and said "look and pointed to a stack of papers" they put gloves on and looked through the papers and found a name on one of the papers that said Thomas and Danny at once thought it was Wilder he looked at Baez and said "he is back".

And Baez said who and Danny said "Thomas Wilder he's back and it looks like he is after my twins".

Danny and Baez left to go back to the squad when Danny got a call he answered it and the guy on the other end said "hello detective we meet again" and Danny said "Wilder".

Wilder started to chuckle and said "well I'm waiting for my next victims" and Danny said

"you aren't getting them they are out of school" and Wilder said "well I will get them school is letting out now" and Danny said "no you aren't getting them because they were picked up already" and Wilder said "how did you know how they were" and Danny said "because they are my kids" Wilder said "then that will be better for you to have two less kids" and Danny said "I will make you pay with your life" and with that Danny hung up.

Danny drove straight to the school and saw Wilder watching the kids and Danny got out and said "Wilder give it up you have nowhere to go" and with that said Wilder vanished into thin air and Danny got pissed off.

Danny walked over to were Wilder was and looked around and said "son of a bitch were did he go".

Danny got in his car and drove to his squad when he got to the squad he went to talk to Carver. When he got in the squad he ran to Carver's office to talk to her about Wilder.

Danny said "to her we need to get Wilder he is going after my kids".

Carver said "he's going after your boys" and "Danny said no my twins" and Carver said "I thought you had two boys" and Danny says "I have three boys and one girl but my oldest are what Wilder wants there names are Vincent Carter Cruz-Reagan Veronica Victoria Cruz-Reagan they are twins I adopted them last week and Vin already has a broken leg from playing basket ball at school for gym class my brother picked them up from school hours ago back I need to make sure they are okay".

"Alright you can go" Carver said and Danny ran out to his car and drove home were Vincent and Veronica waited for Danny to get home.

When Danny got home he ran in the house and startled Vinny and Veronica "they looked at Danny when he ran in and said what the hell" and Danny said "what did you just say and both of them said nothing and okay you guys ok and we're is Jamie"?

Vinny said "yeah we're fine dad and uncle Jamie is upstairs sleeping".

"HE IS SLEEPING HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING YOU GUYS" Danny yelled.

"Dad calm down and why is he watching us" Veronica asked?

"I'm calm and it's complicated I'll explain it later when your mother gets home" Danny said.

Danny walked upstairs opened the door to the guest room walked in and smacked Jamie in the back of the head.

Jamie jumped up and said "what the hell was that for".

Danny said "that's for going to sleep and not watching my kids Wilder could have gotten them you dumbass".

"Well you should have had dad get them I had the graveyard shift dumbass" Jamie said.

"Well you can go now because I'm here now" Danny said.

"Fine don't call me when you need a babysitter" Jamie said.

"Just leave kid Danny said and with that Jamie left".

Hours later Linda got home and Danny fell asleep in the chair and the twins were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What did you guys do to your father" Linda asked?

"Nothing he fell asleep watching us but he won't tell us why we can't be alone" the twins said in unison?

Linda walked over and woke Danny up and said "are you going to tell me why you won't let the twins stay by themselves".

Danny said "because Thomas Wilder had a shrine of them in his hotel room there was one picture that was taking this morning at there school when I dropped them off".

"So what does that mean we can't go anywhere without you guys" Veronica said.

"Yes you can't go anywhere because he wants to hurt you but when I get him then you can" Danny said.

"Are you sure you can get him" Veronica said.

"Yes I'm sure I always get them when they mess with my family" Danny said.

Later that night Danny had to go to work so he had a detail put on the twins and at work Danny told Baez he had to go make a call and Baez said "ok".

Danny walked out and called Jamie he heard Jamie pickup and said "hello" Danny said "hey kid I want to-" Jamie cut Danny off and said "I told you not to call me".

Danny said "if you would have let me finish I was going to tell you I'm sorry for smacking you and telling you to leave I was upset I thought I was going to lose Vincent and Veronica."


	7. Chapter 7

At school the twins had guys following them everywhere they went and they didn't like it very much.

At lunch the twin were very annoyed with the guys following them so they stayed late at lunch so they could ditch them.

When the bell rang everybody in lunchroom took off for there classes.

Vinny said "you go that way and I'll go this way but stay out of sight".

With that they took off in different directions to get to the same class.

When they got to there class they took there seats in the back to say out of sight.

After the class started there was a knock at the door the teacher answered it and let them in.

She looked at them and said what do you need they said "are Vincent and Veronica Reagan in this class" and the teacher looked around the room and said "yes they are in the back".

The detail walked to the back and grabbed ahold of Vinny and Veronica and said "nice try but lets go call your father" and Veronica said "please don't we won't do it again" "fine but we're staying for the rest of class" said detective King.

After class the twins got there stuff and got Jack and Sean so they could go home to do there homework.

They got outside and they heard there names being called they turned around and the detail arrest the guy and take him to Danny's precinct.

Danny's sitting at his desk talking to Linda on the phone and said "what do you mean the twins aren't home they should be there".

Baez looked at the door of the squad and in walked the twins detail and behind them the twins, Jack, and Sean Baez looked at Danny and said "look the twins are here".

Danny looked at the door and the boys came running over Danny looked at them and said what are you doing here and the twins told him what happened at school and Danny looked at the guy that was in the box and said "well that's Wilder sit here I'm going to go talk to him".

Danny walked over to Wilder and said "your going away for life" Danny looked at one of the officers and said "take him to central booking".

Baez looked at Vinny and said "how's your leg" Vinny said "the same hurts and won't stop".


	8. Chapter 8

"Vinny let's go you have to get your cast off" Danny said from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay dad I'm coming but it's kind of hard to move fast on crutches" Vinny said coming down the stairs.

"Don't be a smartass Vincent" Danny said helping Vinny with his jacket.

"Sorry but it's kind of hard to talk to someone about being on crutches when they aren't" Vinny said looking at Danny.

"I know Vincent but you and your sister both have big mouths and don't know when to keep them shut" Danny said looking at Vinny seriously.

"Yeah well Veronica and I get it honest" Vinny said.

"Yeah I know Jamie said that Vinny was always running his mouth" Danny said.

"Yeah well that wasn't who I said we got are big mouths from" Vinny muttered under his breath.

"Yeah okay smartass" Danny said ruffling Vinny hair.

 **XXXXXX**

"Well Mr. Cruz-Reagan your son is going to have to not play sports with his leg till I see him next week" said Dr. Kelley as she walked out of the room.

"Dad why didn't you say that it was just Reagan not Cruz-Reagan" Vinny asked as they started to leave the hospital.

"Because Vinny they don't have to know that your adopted because in my book your my son" Danny said giving Vinny a hug.

"Thanks dad" Vinny said grinning from ear to ear.

 **XXXXXX**

"Vinny do you want to play catch with Jack and I" Sean said looking at Vinny with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Sean I can't play sports till the doctor clears me" Vinny said.

"But Vinny please you don't have to run we'll throw the ball to you" Sean said.

 **XXXXXX**

"Mom dad Vinny won't play catch with Jack and I" Sean said to Danny and Linda.

"Well did he give you a reason why" Danny said looking at Sean.

"He said the doctor the had to clear him to play sports" Sean said.

"Well Sean he's telling you the truth he can't play with you" Danny said.

"Well will you play catch with us then" Sean asked.

"I would buddy but I can't right now maybe later" Danny said.


End file.
